


[vid] I Drove All Night

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Generations (1994), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, KiSCon, KiScon 2015, M/M, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one constant in the relationship between the main characters Kirk and Spock: the invisible bond between them that makes them search out the other again and again, makes them go to great lengths to come to the other's rescue.</p><p>Made for and premiered at KiScon 2015. Dedicated to Judy Suryan.</p><p>Footage: Star Trek TOS (1966-69), Star Trek Movies 1-7 (1979-94), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).<br/>Music: Céline Dion, "I Drove All Night" (by Billy Steinberg & Tom Kelly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] I Drove All Night

Click on "View High Quality" if your internet connection allows you to enjoy shiny HD vids.

**Author's Note:**

> This vid inspired two most beautiful fics:
> 
> [I Drove All Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5328362) by Ashaya T'Reldai.
> 
> [The Journey Itself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6122176) by Raven Knight.
> 
> If you haven't already, check them out now!


End file.
